Post-Mageddon
by MegaPrimo1
Summary: The summer after Weirdmageddon, Dipper and Mabel return. And the Summer after that. And so on. Wendip will ensue, but not strongly until later. I don't want my Dipcifica readers to hate me. Thanks to Bezerkergod, Fereality, Guest and Bluecatcinema for reviewing! You guys rule!
1. Strange Summer Starts

Dipper stepped off of the bus, the sun's glare briefly blinding him. He pulled his cap over his eyes and turned around, where his sister was standing, wearing a dorky sweater with a shooting star on it similar to what she had worn last summer. "C'mon Dipstick, help me with my stuff." Dipper lifted her suitcases and almost collapsed from the weight. "Jeez, how many sweaters did you pack?" Her eyes grew wide and in a mysterious voice she replied "All of the Sweaters." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

Then, with a vroom and a cloud of dust, a cadillac-like car pulled up. It was the Stanmobile, toting Grunkles Stan and Ford, and Soos. "Sup, dudes!" Soos called. He hopped out, in his suit and fez, straightening it as he walked over. "How are you kids?" Stan called, "Poindexter let me go home after our little adventure was over." "You were having more fun than me, brother." Ford muttered, "But we completed our mission." Stan rolled his eyes and said "Kids, get in the car. Soos will get your stuff." "Sure thing Mister Pines!" Soos said cheerfully, running over to get their stuff. The kids hopped in and they set off. "There is construction ahead, so we're going to have to take a detour."

After half an hour of driving, Ford proclaimed "Welp. Driving is boring." And with that he shuddered for a second, before closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were replaced by yellow eyes with slit pupils. He looked in the mirror and said "Howdy kids! How goes it in Loserville, Pine Tree?" Dipper screamed like a little girl before throwing the nearest thing up front; his hat. Ford flicked his finger toward the hat and it flew onto Dipper's face. "Relax, Pinetree. Sixer will explain back at the shack." And their forest road drive continued.


	2. Superb Suprise Celebrations

Ford sat Dipper and Mabel in the armchair, which had been expanded into a couch for Stan and Ford, and Stan sat in a loveseat covered in question marks, probably bought for Soos and Melody. Ford, who was standing, shuddered and shook momentarily and then he blinked his eyes returned to their normal state.

Ford began explaining "Kids. After all you went through last summer, the work you put in to destroy Bill. I thought putting a metal plate in my head would solve my problems of mind possession. But I inadvertently trapped tiny fragments of Bill's mind inside me. I do not yet know if he poses a threat, but-"

"J.K SIMMONS!" Mabel yelled. "You sound just like J.K. Simmons, Grunkle Ford."

"What?" Dipper exclaimed. "Mabel! Weren't you listening? Bill is back and we probably can't stop him." "You can't." Ford interjected, "It's statistically impossible to get the plate out, keep Bill contained somehow, and keep me alive, all at the same time." "Great!" Dipper exclaimed. "We have no way of getting him out. Who knows what havoc he could cause using Grunkle Ford's flawless intellect!" Ford shook his head, saying "That's the thing kiddo. He can't get out, and he only takes control when I let him. Strange as it sounds, I have subdued Bill." Mabel gasped. Dipper looked skeptical. Before he could complain or stress, there was a knock at the door. It was Wendy, Robbie, Tambry, Nate, Thompson and Lee. "Hey Dipper! Sup Mabel?" Wendy called, a bright smile on her face. Dipper felt his heart melt a little, even though he knew that he was over her (right?). Wendy looked at them worriedly. "You guys are coming to the party, right?" Dipper cocked his head and said "What party?" Wendy rolled her eyes and said "Duh, Dipwad. It's to celebrate the day you saved Gravity Falls." Mabel grunted " I helped too!" Stan chimed in "I punched Bill in the face! Shouldn't I get my own party? To myself?" Soos yelled "I was useful!" from the other room. Wendy smirked "Well too darn bad. The twins get a party and that's that. Now get ready, and dress fancy." "HEY! Me and Ford are twins too! Don't we get stuff?"


	3. Perfect Poppin' Party

"This is it." Dipper thought stoically as he combed his unruly hair, trying vain to comb his messy locks into submission. "My chance to make up for that fiasco at Mabel's party last year. It doesn't hurt that Robbie is over Wendy." He realized how obsessive and creepy he sounded and chided himself. "I only want one dance to make up for last year. Right? Whatever, what matters is that mabel and I get a party for us, even Weirdmageddon was kind of Mabel's fault." He pulled on a turquoise plaid shirt with a brown pair of slacks. He grabbed a red tie and tied it awkwardly, before giving himself a once over in the mirror. "Not bad." He went downstairs and saw mabel was already ready, wearing a gold pleated skirt and a pink blouse. She had Waddles dressed in a tuxedo, which was adorable. Soos walked in wearing his Mr. Mystery outfit, and it took Dipper a second to recognize that the person by his side was Melody. For all she complained about having to grow up, she looked very sophisticated in a backless purple dress. "Hey kids! You ready?" Stan shouted from outside. When they stepped outside, they saw Stan in his vintage El Diablo, or the Stanmobile as he called it. The "Stan" brothers were wearing their prom suits, Ford's pink, Stan's blue. They bundled into the Stanmobile and set off for Northwest mansion, where the party was being held.

When the walked inside, the faint music and chatter silenced, replaced by whispering and "shh"-ing. They treaded lightly through the halls of the mansion before stepping into an near midnight-black ballroom. Suddenly the lights blazed on and they found themselves in the middle of what appeared to be all of Gravity Falls in one crowd. It was all of Gravity Falls in this ballroom. Before Dipper could start crying in appreciation, Pacifica Northwest grabbed his arm and dragged him onto a podium where there was a DJ booth. "The Pines twins are here!" Pacifica announced into a microphone with gusto. "Yeah we are!" Stan yelled, before being elbowed by Ford. "Not now." He hissed. "Just like we practiced, everybody!" Pacifica shouted into the mic. "3… 2… 1… Thank you for saving us, dipper and Mabel!" And then there was an eruption of noise.

Soos was the DJ, and appeared to be having a blast. Melody stood on the podium with him, helping fetch records and doing technical stuff, while throwing glow sticks to the crowd. Mainly throwing glow sticks to the crowd. There were strobe lights, and a huge twenty foot diameter disco ball mounted in the chandelier. There was a fully stocked bar, which made Stan very happy. Ford kept dragging him and McGucket away from it, though, much to the amusement of the rest of the Mystery Shack Gang. Tambry and Robbie were a little ways off, dancing together and enjoying themselves. Thompson, Nate and Lee were doing dance-offs and similar things. Wendy was dancing with Dipper, as Mabel giggled and taunted him. Robbie was wearing brown leather moccasins, an all black tux, and his hair was fixed for once. Tambry was wearing stiletto heels, a sea-green dress, and a skull necklace. Nate, Thompson and Lee were wearing matching Red, Blue and Yellow three-piece suits, respectively. Wendy was wearing a skintight midnight blue dress which contrasted beautifully with her fiery hair. Hilariously, McGucket was wearing a patchwork suit made of about 20 old suits sown together. Dipper and Wendy made fun of various partygoers, though his heart wasn't in it. He was worrying about what Wendy would say if he asked her to dance. He steeled himself, prepared for the worst, straightened his tie and turned toward her. "W-w-wendy? Do-do you want t-to dance?" She laughed, and, with mirth in her voice replied "Y-yes, Di-di-Dipper." He blushed, and took her hand, letting her lead him to the dance floor. Then he put his hand on her waist, placed his other hand in hers, and slowly revolved around the dance floor with her. After several minutes of awkward silence and Dipper avoiding eye contact, Wendy spoke. "Dip. Do you still like me? 'Cuz from how you're acting, I think you do." Dipper chuckled nervously. "W-What? I'm always this awkward." She smirked and said "You know what I mean, Dippy." "Dipper sighed, a sad look on his face. "I mean, it's not like I can just stop liking someone. I just try to distract myself. But I never did really get over you, no." Wendy found herself blushing at the way he said this. Which she found odd, because he was too young for her. Right? "Dipper, I…" Dipper smiled that same sad smile. "It's ok, Wendy. Just let me have this, ok?" He leaned his head against her chest, the highest part of her that he could reach. They continued revolving around the dance floor until the song ended. Then something strange happened. There was a loud SNAP, and suddenly a man appeared in the DJ booth. He was wearing a red flannel shirt, and had fuzzy sideburns. His poofy red hair was like a devilish halo atop his head. And he had a nametag that said 'Hello, my name is Alex Hirsch/ Soos/ Grunkle Stan/ Old Man McGucket/ Etc.' He stole the mic from Soos, who was staring at him in awe. "Hello, my beautiful creations!"


	4. Summerween Scare Part 1

Then the screaming started. Alex just facepalmed, before shouting "CALM DOWN! Just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I just come with a warning." The crowd calmed down and stared at him in awe. "I created your world. I wrote it. It was a children's show. But now a year has passed since the series finale happened. And now this world is free. Things may pop up that are weird, even for Gravity Falls. And Dipper, I'm sorry I screwed things up between you and Wendy. But hey! Fresh start! Oh, and happy Summerween. Remember, the series finale is an illusion, this fanfiction's continuity is a hologram, buy gold, BYEEEE!" And with an anticlimactic 'pop', he vanished. Then the screaming began.

"Our lives are a lie!" Lazy Susan screamed.

"We're all going to die!" Tyler the Cute Mayor squealed in fear.

"I'm Old Man Magucket!"

Wendy shook her head and said "Typical. In this town, it's just typical. But hey! It's Summerween! We should go trick or treating! Me and Tambry already got costumes for everyone." Dipper jumped up and down, but stopped. "Last year you went to a party instead. Why this year?" "Because I had no idea you and the guys still liked that stuff. The party was more Robbie's thing anyway. Come on. We can take Stan's car, and Soos will meet us at the Shack. Stan and Ford were already dressed as Bizarro and Superman, and Magucket was apparently wearing a Doctor Strange costume, which was very fitting. Wendy handed Dipper a Robin costume and Mabel a Wonder Woman costume. Mabel pulled on the jeans and tank top, before attaching the lasso to her grappling hook. Dipper hesitantly put the upper and lower halves of his costume on, frequently checking to make sure that his Wendy didn't see him in his underwear from the front seat. He put the cape on and, sulkily removing Wendy's cap, put on the mask. And off they set on their Summerween adventure.

The first couple of houses gave chocolate bars, the next ones gave fruit chews. Lazy Susan gave full tins of pie, and Blubs and Durland gave toy sheriff badges. Wendy clipped it to her catsuit, which she was wearing as part of her Catwoman costume. She even had the mask and goggles, and was apparently really good with a bullwhip. Robbie and Tambry were dressed like the Joker and Harley Quinn, which fit them fairly well. Soos and Melody had changed after the party and were now dressed as Prince Charming and Cinderella. After getting a huge amount of candy, so much that Soos had to drive it around, they went to Robbie's parent's haunted house. As the group walked in, Wendy leaned over to Dipper and whispered "I'll bet Tambry screams, jumps into Robbie's arms and they go up to Robbie's room to eat candy." Dipper chuckled awkwardly, not wanting to admit that he was planning to go to UFO hill with her after "getting scared", even though his experiences last summer had removed him of fear. Wendy noticed his expression and asked "What's with the face? You ok, Dippingsauce?"

He shook himself out of his stupor and mumbled "Yeah, I'm fine." And they ventured into the haunted house, and further adventure.


	5. UFO(hill) Undersized Flirting

The haunted house was not that scary. The animatronics and props were obviously fake, and the people working there weren't even trying to be scary. BUt then they walked into the doll room. The dolls were just as low-budget and cheap as the rest of the stuff, but for some reason Wendy stopped. She fell to the ground and began shivering. "Wendy, what's wrong? They're just dolls." Dipper inquired. When Wendy kept shivering, he waved the group on. "You go, I'll make sure Wendy's ok." They left, but not before Mabel had made fun of Dipper plenty.

Wendy stayed kneeling on the floor for a moment, then grabbed Dipper's arm. "Can we go now?" She begged weakly, as Dipper slowly lifted her to her feet. The walked out, Wendy's face buried in the crook of his neck. They got outside, and Dipper laid Wendy in the newly added backseat of the Mystery Cart. Then he left a note for Soos explaining what he was doing and took of. He headed to Wendy's house, but she stuck her head up, apparently fine. "Don't take me back home yet, Dip. Let's head to UFO point." Dipper smiled to himself as she clambered into the front seat. "It's as if she's reading my mind." He thought. He pushed the gas pedal a little harder and sped up the mountain.

When he reached the top. Wendy tried to get up, but stumbled and fell. He picked her up bridal style, inadvertently bringing their faces very close together. He blushed and turned away, his face growing hot. He set her down on a boulder and sat down on another boulder several feet away. "Dip. Don't do that." "Do what?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. "That thing you do where you act adorable and helpless and make me regret rejecting you last summer." He turned away and mumbled "You said we could forget about that." Wendy shook her head in amusement. "No, Dipper, you were the only one who said anything." Dipper pulled Wendy's hat over his eyes and tried to hide himself.

"Dipper. DIPPER!" He started, and saw the sun was rising. It was already morning. Then he turned and saw Wendy was leaning her head on his shoulder. They had fallen asleep. In the Mystery Cart. "How did I get here?" He wondered aloud. "I carried you!" Wendy proclaimed. "You weigh as much as a pillowcase full of feathers." Dipper blushed and looked away, trying not to focus on how close their faces were. And then he felt something warm and soft against his cheek. The following thought is what was going on in Dipper's mind during and following this kiss.

"Oh my god! Wendy is kissing me! Oh my god, oh f*** oh Jesus Why now? Really? Not a year ago when I was head over heels with her but now? Wait- she's not kissing me anymore. Why is she looking at me like that?" Wendy grinned and laced her fingers in Dipper's hair, pulling him closer and bringing his lips into hers. It took Dipper a second, but soon he was kissing her back. The moment seemed to last forever, until Wendy pulled away. "Dip, we shouldn't." "Why not? I forgot to mention but I'm only 2 years younger than you. When Weirdmageddon ended, I gained a year of life from Blendin in exchange for a favor. I'm 14, going on 15, and you're 16. It at least makes things a little less weird." Wendy smiled and said "You're such a dork." Dipper smiled back and said "That's why you love me." "Noooo…" Wendy whispered in Dipper's ear. "You're my dork." Dipper stared at her for a second, before looking down at his own lap. Then Wendy turned on the Cart and gently said "We should head back to the Shack. Then movies at my place?" Dipper looked up again, and hope was in his eyes. "That sounds great!"


	6. Help me, readers

**Hello, devoted readers! I need you're help. Wendip is now the central ship in my story, and I need help deciding the rate of progression of the ship. Immediate love and crazy romance, or taking things tentatively.?Or somewhere in the middle? HELP! Your input is needed!**


	7. Dangerously Delightful Date

Dipper gazed up at the newly built Ice Cream Kingdom. The "King" had started this after his failed experiments, the "Mattress Kingdom of Savings" and the "Putt Hutt".It honestly wasn't going terribly. He had hired Gideon and Pacifica to work the counter, and Lazy Susan occasionally worked the non-dairy products section of this large food emporium. Wendy walked up to the counter, where Pacifica was inspecting her nails. "I'll have a large Mint Chocolate chip sundae, extra whipped cream and no cherry. What do you want Dipper?" "Yeah Dipper," Pacifica cooed. "What do you want?" She clasped her hands in front of her, emphasising the curves of her chest. Dipper found himself staring, snapped out of his stupor by Wendy, who kicked him in the shins. "I'll have a double scoop vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles. Caramel sauce too, please." "Such good manners, unlike your pet dog here. Coming right up!" And with that, the blonde girl skipped of, certainly out of character for her usual behavior. The second she was out of sight, Wendy groaned. "Why does that brat need to ruin everything?" Dipper shook his head in amusement, saying "She isn't bothering me, and it shouldn't bother you. I really like you Wendy, she can't ruin that." Wendy smiled, then caught herself and busied herself putting Dipper's hat on her head. He smiled and put hers on his own head, the fuzz warming his head on this surprisingly breezy day. They noticed Pacifica waving them over and the two friends stood up. Wendy pushed Dipper back into his seat, saying "Let me get our ice cream. You wait here." Then she stalked off, steel in her eye. When she got to the counter, she "slipped" and caught herself on Pacifica's shoulders. Then she whispered "Don't think I didn't notice the stunt you pulled before, brat. You make one more move on him and I will hide your body in the woods where no one will find it. I know this town awfully well." Pacifica shuddered as Wendy leaned back and grabbed her and Dipper's ice cream. When she sat down, Dipper examined her face. "Are you ok? You look kinda pissed." Wendy shrugged, seeming laid back once again.

The arcade was jam packed with people,, and beeping and game music could be heard from well away from this central part of Gravity Falls teen life. Dipper dragged Wendy over to the Fight Fighters console, pleading "For old times sake?" Wendy laughed, and pulled the lumberjack hat over his eyes. "Sure, dork. Be warned, I've been practicing all year. Doctor Karate and I are one." Dipper rolled his eyes, something he had been doing more as of recently. They each put a quarter in, and prepared to duke it out.

 **1 hour later**

"Man, you are good. How many times did I lose, like 32?" "And you only beat me once! You're such a putz." Wendy chuckled. Dipper put on a pretend angry face and in his best Rumble McSkirmish impression shouted "YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAACK!" Wendy cracked up and punched him lightly in the shoulder, saying "Man, I forgot how much fun it is to be with you." When she noticed Dipper blushing, she backtracked, hastily replying "Not 'with you' with you, but friends." Dipper smiled, and said "Because if we were dating, I would have taken you to dinner right after that big party. And maybe back to the shack for a movie marathon with some kind of chocolate dessert involved and then- What? Why are you laughing?" Wendy continued choking on laughter before tearfully answering "You are planning a date so carefully, without having the balls to just ask me out already. YES. I will go on a date with you." Dipper blushed, but before he could protest, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Robbie, and Tambry fell out of a nearby closet. "Dammit Thompson, you blew our cover." But Robbie's the one who knocked me-" "CAN IT THOMPSON!" The gang sheepishly looked at the couple, Tambry saying "By the way, I already sent a video of Dipper's little confession to his sister." Dipper stood, shocked, horrors unfolding in his mind. "No. She can't know of this. Do any of you have a sibling?" Everyone except Tambry shook their heads. "Wait, you have a little sibling?" Wendy enquired. "You never told me." Tambry explained, fighting many complex emotions. "My parents got divorced two years ago. Dad got custody of Lisa, Mom got me. Dad moved back to Korea, so I never see him or Lisa anymore." "Aw, Tambers. Why didn't you tell us?" Nate intoned, worry in his voice. Robbie sighed, and interjected. "She told me. She didn't feel ready to tell you guys though." Lee pulled Dipper aside, and said "Bro to bro, I need to tell you something. My parents kicked me out a couple of days ago, and I nowhere to live right now. I always thought of you as my brother, me being an only child and all, and I was wondering if maybe I could stay at the shack with you." Dipper stared as Lee nervously waited for his reaction. "Well, I would have to talk it over…" Lee looked at the ground dejectedly. Dipper continued on, saying "... But I think my parents would let you stay at our place next year!" Lee looked up, his face lit up. "Thanks so much bro!" As they walked back toward the gang, Dipper realised that Lee really had needed him as support, because he didn't have his own younger siblings. He, young as he was, promised that he would be there for his newfound 'brother'.

* * *

 **Hello readers! I will be on a brief hiatus to prepare a Overwatch fanfiction, but expect my triumphant return for a christmas special for this fic. PRIMO OUT!**


	8. Crazed Christmas Conundrum

**Geekngroom, I would like to apologize in advance, I just realized that near the end I used one of the jokes from your story, Worlds Apart. Please forgive me, Onee-sama. Everyone else, enjoy the early holiday special!**

* * *

Dipper strung up mistletoe and other Christmas decorations up. Summer and fall had passed in the blink of an eye, and Dipper thought it had gone very well. He had had 17 ½ successful dates with Wendy. The 'half-date' was ruined because Wendy and Tambry mistakenly thought a double date would be a good idea. In the end, there was coffee, vinyl records of death metal, and bottles of makeup strewn everywhere, and all of the tables were knocked over. The two couples were banned from Greasy's Diner for a whole week, and not having her daily caffeine fix was taking it's toll on Wendy.

She was stumbling around, miserably putting up decorations, and giving more snuggles to Dipper than usual, the latter not being something that he minded. Mabel constantly wore sweaters with christmas lights on them, several of which had caught on fire. Dipper lived upstairs, with Mabel, and sometimes Wendy when she slept over. Soos, Melody, and their baby son Stanley. What they all were most excited about was the local production of The Nutcracker, and everyone had some kind of important role. Dipper was the Nutcracker prince, and Mabel played the Chef, the Columbine toy, and one of the Nutcracker's soldiers. Soos and Melody played the Councilor and Frau Drosselmeyer, father and mother to Clara (Pacifica) and Franz (Gideon). Grunkle Stan and Abuelita played the grandparents, roles which fit them tremendously, Stan occasionally brandishing his cane and yelling to "Help the performance". The fact that Stan was Soos's 'father' in the play gave both of them great joy. Grunkle Ford donned a wig and played Madam Ginger, a character he made his own, occasionally pulling out a ray gun, putting on sunglasses and pretending to be a rockstar, and making other goofy jokes. Robbie played the Rat King, something that Dipper and Wendy often made fun of him for.

Wendy… She was pulling the double-header role of the Sugar Plum Fairy and the Snow Fairy. Dipper thought she looked beautiful in costume. He sometimes caught himself staring in the middle of practice, and was pinched by his sister, who never-endingly teased him. The high school auditorium was filled to the brim, Manly Dan alone taking up 3 seats. Him and Tyler Cutebiker were becoming (ahem) "more than friends", and for some reason Wendy was beyond happy about it. She said the house really felt more full, and more lively, especially with Christmas Eve being that day. The only people not in attendance were Dipper and Mabel's parents.

The first act went smoothly, the only hitch being when Dipper tried to scoop up Pacifica in a graceful shoulder carry, she "slipped" and her "lower half" fell on Dipper's face. Wendy was annoyed and proceeded to steal the show with her elegant dance with Dipper, such passion filling them that it was they could do not to stop dancing and kiss right there on the stage. The second act, however nearly completely broke down. Ford's ad-libbing as Madam Ginger made the next several groups of dancers break down with laughter, forgetting the show entirely. Wendy saved the day, however, with her dazzling solo, and then escorting Pacifica (Clara) home. As soon as Dipper and Wendy were offstage, they kissed, she slipping lithely like a panther off of his shoulder and slipping her hands around the back of his head. He found himself lost in pure bliss, unable to think of anything else except Wendy, and the desire for this moment never to end.

They were interrupted by a tap on each of their shoulders. Mabel was smiling at them, annoyingly so, opening her mouth to speak while barely stifling laughter. "Want me to drive you two lovebirds to the Christmas party, or do you want to stay here and make out?" Wendy smirked, pretending to mull the two choices over. "Do you have mistletoe there?" When Mabel nodded, Wendy yelled "Shit, I'm there!" She threw Dipper over her shoulder and climbed into Mabel's newly purchased SUV, Stan's gift to her for completing her driver's test. It only took a couple minutes to get to the shack, but Wendy never let go of Dipper in that time.

When they got to the shack, Wendy stepped out of the car and then hopped back in, cursing. "Damn it. Of course; snow everywhere and I forget to change out of my ballet shoes. And my Snow Fairy dress ain't exactly a fur-lined winter jacket." "For someone so calm and prepared, you can be pretty damn forgetful." Dipper teased. She punched him in the shoulder, but he caught her arm and swung her gently out of the car, now cradled bridal-style in his arms. Her breath hitched, and in spite of her calm nature she was blushing intensely, her cheeks almost matching her hair in color. She nestled her face into the crook of Dipper's neck so he wouldn't see her face. Her warm breath tickled his neck, contrasting with the cool air around them and sending shivers down his spine. He found himself taking longer than usual to get to the front door, wanting to make every moment with his lover last as long as possible. When they finally got inside, the Christmas tree was chock full of presents, the tables were heaped with holiday food, and Christmas carols were emanating from the sitting room.

Dipper put Wendy down, not noticing the mistletoe on the ceiling. "Looks like Mabel was right." Indeed, there was mistletoe leading all the way to Dipper's room, something that Mabel had probably done on purpose. Dipper rolled his eyes and gave Wendy a peck on the cheek. She shook her head disapprovingly, and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down slightly to her height so she could properly kiss him. When they pulled apart, everyone at the party was in the room, staring. Candy, Grenda and Mabel were "squee"-ing, Grenda's boyfriend Marius standing there looking embarrassed for Wendy and Dipper. The two Grunkles looked worriedly at Wendy, as if wondering if she had suffered brain damage to be kissing Dipper; Abuelita was wiping tears from her eyes, as was Soos while Melody guffawed loudly. Robbie smirked at Dipper while Tambry urgently texted a picture of the embarrassed couple to Manly Dan. Dipper, slightly shorter than Wendy, buried his face in her chest in embarrassment. She just laughed and steered him by the shoulders to the eggnog.

The party continued without a hitch, Mabel and Candy's snacks eaten in a matter of seconds. Dipper sang, showing surprising skill at all ranges of notes as he serenaded Wendy with "Baby it's cold outside". The Grunkles sang "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch.", followed by a group singing of Rudolph. Manly Dan sang "Last Christmas", breaking into tears halfway through. Bill briefly took over Ford's mind, only relinquishing control after the sight of everyone eating nachos with olives on them that looked like Bill. The last thing they did was exchange gifts. Ford gave Dipper a pen that had a normal tip, a invisible ink tip, and a blacklight, and Mabel got a glitter rocket launcher. Stan gave the kids matching sets of brass knuckles engraved "Pines". Soos got Stan a "World's best Dad" mug, which Ford said must have been a mistake. Stan got Abuelita an… interesting gift. A marriage proposal and an engagement. She said yes, and once congratulations were over, Dipper and Wendy snuck outside on the roof to give each other gifts. Dipper avoided eye contact the whole time, only looking up the hand her the gift he got her. It was a framed picture of the two sitting side-by-side looking at the fireworks in the sky above. The photo was labeled "You are my Sunshine." She put her hand to her mouth, touched. "Well this makes the gift I got you lame." With that she pulled a small box out of her jacket. Inside was a pocketwatch of burnished bronze. The of the lid had several images, "M+W" inside a heart, and Wendy's ice bag symbol. The face of the watch was some kind of scented wood, with a pine tree woodburnt into it. Wendy gave a small chuckle, joking "The inner wood in sugar pine because you're my sugar, Pines! And Mabel wouldn't tell my why to put "M" instead of "D" for Dipper. What is your real name?"

"It's… It's Mason. It's dumb. I know." Dipper muttered. Wendy laughed at this and shoved him over. "Don't be stupid, dumb $$! That is a plenty cool name. But if it makes you feel better, I'll call you Dipper when we're around people who you don't want to know." He smiled as she pulled him into her. "Happy holidays, Wendy." "Happy holidays, dork."

* * *

 **This is why I love Wendip. It lets me ship the perfect girl with a lovable dork like me. I am taking a little break until late January to write an Overwatch story, primarily focussing on Meihiem (Junkrat x Mei.) And remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!**


End file.
